What Choice do I Have?
---- ''"What Choice Do I Have?" is a chapter based story made by Yoshifan1219. It takes one year before the events of Unexpected Encounter.'' Background Plot Reece, Zeve and Wall-Z were going to Wall-E's truck to alleviate the boredom. However, while going there they were attacked by VAR-9s who were hiding in the bushes nearby. Reece was able to get the VAR-9s to back off by using a piece of shiny metal nearby to exploit the VAR-9s vulnerability to sunlight but not before Wall-Z was severely injured. Wall-Z was brought to the emergency room as fast as possible for Doc-E to fix him. Which was successful but requires Wall-Z to stay for a full recovery. Reece starts to wonder how and why were the VAR-9s doing in the USA and explained how he knew this when Zeve asked him about it. Zeve assures Reece they will figure out how and why the VAR-9s are doing in the USA. However little does Zeve know, Reece, is about to go to Sweden to find out but not before leaving a note behind... Zeve wakes up to find the note that Reece left behind for her to read. Being worried about Reece not returning, she got Wall-E, Doc-E, Lass-E and Wall-G to go to Sweden to find Reece. Reece, on the other hand, wasn't having a good time, after reaching Sweden by swimming (the very cold waters didn't seem to affect him) he finds dead Wall-S robots shared from head to wheel, recognizing a few as well. Moments later he hears the howls of the VAR-9s from a distance who attacks him shortly. Reece manages to fight them off but gets slightly damaged in the process. Sometime later, Reece got to Steve's BnL research facility which he tries to find out what was the primary directive for the Var-9s. Little did he know there was a Var-9 ready to strike. Reece would not have survived if Wall-E, Doc-E, Lass-E, Wall-G and Zeve didn't show up... After getting the VAR-9s off Reece, Reece hands over documents (which are deactivation codes for VAR-9s) to Doc-E and tells him to get to the Sweden BnL HQ to deactivate the VAR-9s. But soon it sounded like more VAR-9s would show up, not willing to let his friends get hurt, he tells them to leave him (also going as far to block the entrance to prevent them from coming back to him) as to buy them some time to reach the BnL HQ. However this proved traumatic to Zeve because she lost it and had to be strapped down as the elevator took them down, all she could do was watch in horror as Reece gets torn to shreds and Robotic Blood Flies all over... After some needed rest (also being in a near-complete pitch-black environment wasn't helping), the others try to comfort Zeve since she’s been quiet since the left Reece, she tells them about what Reece as done for her and then they all go to sleep, Zeve, however, is awoken from a nightmare and decides to get all charged for the journey, they eventually reached the BnL HQ, but because it took so long to reach the building it was already getting dark, which means Var-9s would show up. Which they did. The group was able to barricade the main entrance as much as possible, in which it bought them enough time to reach the room with the Deactivator, but not enough for them to actually deactivate the Var-9s as they broke through the barricade. Before any of them would be torn to shreds, Reece teleported into the area and presses the button to deactivate the Var-9s worldwide. He soon collapsed onto the floor and they got back to America via a Helicopter. After returning to the USA, Reece was repaired and made a full recovery after 3 days (and Wall-Z too), soon everything was back to normal.. or was it? Trivia *''This is the first chapter based story made by Yoshifan1219.'' **''Though due to how inexperienced (and poor) his literacy skills were, he had help from Emme2589 and LaserStudios with the rest of the story.'' *''Even though all the Var-9s are deactivated worldwide (which is a good thing), the story does not explain how did the Var-9s end up in the USA.'' **''According to Votex-Abrams' edit on the story (he helped a bit in making the story), the Var-9s made their way to the Americas by sneaking onto salvage ships that came from the USA, but since that version of the story is not really canon, it is uncertain whether it still holds true.'' *''As depicted in the story, Sweden is still a wasteland even though the humans have returned.'' *''It is shown the Var-9s are capable of hurting Reece easily despite him being very durable.'' **''This is due to the fact the Var-9s have teeth with armor-piercing capabilities.'' **''It would not be a surprise if the Var-9s are capable of harming bots from ASWS with little problems.'' *''In the canonical version of the story, it is unknown who was the pilot of the helicopter that brought them back to the Americas, although one bot comes to mind, but is extremely unlikely.'' **''The evidence that supports how unlikely is due to the story taking place 1 year before the events of Unexpected Encounter.'' *''Considering how extremely dangerous Var-9s were, ASWS had the absolute bright idea to make one for themselves. The K-9s.'' *''It is shown that the Var-9s can be deactivated at a push of a button. Lovely.'' **''One theory is that at the time the Var-9’s were made, the button was used as an emergency failsafe if something were to happen.'' *''It has been revealed by Yoshifan1219 that the story is going to completely redone. While having the same plot, but with new changes and additions.'' Category:Events